


Laser Show

by Alexicon



Series: prompted on tumblr [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shooting your teammates with lasers is the best kind of team bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliFornia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliFornia/gifts).



> This is…really not anything like the prompt, and I apologize for that
> 
> [Prompt](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/131072675248/ok-all-right-here-we-go-how-about-bucky):
>
>> How about Bucky teaching Steve to shoot properly, since Bucky's an excellent marksman, and Steve wants to become better in guns. A short fic, taking place in the range where it's just the two of them, and they can take their time  
> 
> 
> Yeah. Sorry about that. 

“This thing is ridiculously small,” Steve grumbles, adjusting the small plastic vest sitting awkwardly on his chest for the fifth time.

“That would be because it’s intended for those whose size actually match their maturity,” says Natasha without looking up from her phone, which is unfair, because she and Clint were the ones to suggest they all play laser tag together. Of course, Natasha’s vest fits perfectly and looks like it was made just for her. Sometimes, Steve is genuinely suspicious that Nat has some kind of magic she hasn't told them about yet.

Then Clint bursts into the room like the hounds of hell are at his heels, which is unfortunately entirely possible. Steve reaches automatically for the shield he had left in his room, but he notices the grin on Clint’s face before he makes to barricade the door.

“What’s the matter with you?” Natasha asks, finally glancing up and putting her phone away. “You look like you’ve been given another gift card to Applebee’s.”

“No!” cries Clint ecstatically. “Even better! We’re definitely going to win. Guess who’s joining our team?”

“Is it Bucky?” Steve asks dryly. Clint has spent more time with Bucky in the past two weeks than even Steve has, which is saying something.

“It is indeed,” says Clint, then puts on an announcer’s voice. “Here he is, the one, the only, Bucky Barnes!” Bucky steps in and takes a flourishing bow. “The dreaded Winter Soldier, the Soviet ghost, the scourge of Hydra!”

“Thank God that bet ends after this week,” Steve says in quiet relief. The bet mentioned was between Clint and the other Hawkeye, as usual, with Bucky officiating. Unfortunately, this time it wasn’t about marksmanship (which Clint universally won), but who could get Clint’s dog to do more tricks. Clint had lost spectacularly, and Kate Bishop had told him that he had to herald Bucky’s presence to the people in every room the man entered for three weeks.

“What, you don’t like it?” asks Bucky with a grin.

“It was a lot funnier before Clint started to repeat his intros,” interjects Natasha, tone bored.

“Not really!” replies Steve slightly louder than necessary, who had been in the bathroom showering one time when Hawkeye sprang out of nowhere to announce Bucky’s presence when he popped in to brush his teeth.

“Calm down, doll,” Bucky tells him with a poorly concealed smirk. “I’ll make sure to keep him out next time you’re naked.”

“If you don’t, I’ll keep you out, too,” threatens Steve, narrowing his eyes at Bucky.

“Cruelty,” Bucky comments, then moves on. “Anyway, what’s the mission objective here?”

“Win the game,” Clint says. Bucky and Natasha roll their eyes in tandem.

“Ignore him,” orders Natasha. “Mission objective: defend our base, infiltrate and destroy opposing base. Shoot the players on the opposing team to deactivate them and gain points. Occasionally, you’ll have to recharge your weapon, which you do at a point close to our base. Understood?”

“Understood,” responds Steve. “You and Clint are on offense while me and Bucky defend the base. Clint, you’ll find a high point to roost, but remember not to get too attached to your position, just like real situations. Natasha, you do your thing on the ground.”

The two nod. Clint hastens to get vests on himself and Bucky before the buzzer sounds and manages it just in time.

The base is easy enough to find, as they have to start out right next to it. They exchange determined looks as they wait for another buzzer to go off. When it finally does, Natasha and Clint disappear into the halls, presumably to go get the other team. Bucky and Steve take position behind two different walls.

“Remember not to aim for the head,” Bucky says. “I know you usually do, because of body armor and zombies, but here it won’t help. The sensors are in the vest.”

“Got it,” replies Steve, and shoots the figure hiding inexpertly by a column at his two o’clock. It turns out to be Tony, as they find from the loud cursing, and Bucky gets him a few more times just to hear the more creative expletives in Tony’s repertoire. It’s pretty impressive (both the colorful vocabulary and the shots, as Bucky has to shoot around a corner to get him), but he retreats quickly and leaves them be.

“So how are you doing on that video game you were playing earlier?” Steve asks conversationally. Bucky groans.

“I’m still stuck on that one level with the _bears_ ,” he says, spitting the word like it’s something disgusting. “I don’t understand why I’m not allowed to shoot them. Then I could just move them to finally get that damned chest they’re guarding.”

Steve smirks and shakes his head. “I don’t think your character is strong enough to lift those bears up, Buck,” says Steve. “You’re probably supposed to use one of those invisibility spells you were talking about.”

“But I wanted to save them,” Bucky whines. He shoots Vision lazily in the chest twice and points the gun at his head for a split second before letting it drift back down.

“Too bad,” replies Steve without sympathy.

“Yeah, I wanted to scare some of the NPCs-- Jesus _Christ_ , Steve, please tell me you don’t shoot like that with a real pistol.”

“This is actually more like a carbine,” says Steve, stalling.

“Steve.”

“You know I usually only use one hand, because of the shield,” he tries.

“Yeah, nice try, buddy,” says Bucky, unamused. “I’m not sure I trust you with your health anymore, Stevie. Between your typical defying gravity stunt, that weird-ass furry fruit you ate with lunch today, and now _this_? You shoot like that on a pistol, your thumb’s gonna get skinned.”

“It was a kiwi, and it was delicious, you should have tried it,” Steve says, then looks at Bucky’s left hand pointedly. “How would you even know if someone’s thumb would get skinned, considering yours is metal?”

“From teaching assholes like you how to shoot,” replies Bucky, tongue-in-cheek. “Get Wanda before she actually manages to sneak up on you, please, that would be embarrassing.”

Steve twists and does indeed get Wanda.

“You could have let me get him at least once, or even shoot me yourself,” Wanda grouses, slinking slowly toward her own base.

“Yeah, but you terrify me. I’d prefer to stay on your good side as long as possible,” Bucky tells her with a charming grin as she disappears into the hallways.

“Flirt,” Steve accuses, repressing a smile of his own.

“That I am,” replies Bucky like a challenge. He slides closer to Steve and murmurs, “Why? You jealous?”

“Extremely,” whispers Steve, and ducks in to kiss Bucky soundly.

“Oh, God, Daddy and Daddy Cleaver are getting it on again,” Tony’s voice declares from behind them. “Someone call the network, they’re going to have to censor this.”

Steve shoots him and calmly says, “Thank you for announcing that, Tony,” as Tony runs off back to his side. Bucky rests his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe he got so close without us noticing,” says Steve.

“ _I_ can’t believe he just called us both Daddy,” says Bucky. Steve simultaneously shudders in revulsion and huffs a laugh.

“That’s really disturbing, I was trying not to think about that,” Steve admits, just as the final buzzer goes off.

Their team wins, but surprisingly not by much. Apparently, Rhodey had defended the base valiantly against Nat and Clint, with some help from Wanda, while a few of Tony’s appearances were to distract from Vision bullseyeing Steve, Bucky, and their base.

(“Good game,” Clint says, friendly as anything.

“You say that ‘cause you won,” replies Rhodey ruefully.

“Nah, man, you actually got me a few times. I was pretty impressed.”)

“Hey-hey-hey, where are you two going?” Tony says, spying Steve and Bucky sneaking off. “No making time today, we’re watching the Sound of Music for the next two-plus hours, that was the deal. I live down to my bets.”

“No can do, Tony, sorry. Bucky’s gotta help me work on my pistol grip,” Steve says, completely straight-faced, before they let the elevator doors close.

Tony turns to the others and spreads his hands in a wide shrug. “You know what, I genuinely cannot tell if that was an innuendo or not.”

(Clint decides not to follow them. It’s probably the best decision he’s made all month.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
